White As a Lamb
by firefly1919
Summary: Nothing ever goes as planned, Charlotte was supposed to finished up High School in Spenser Academy where she'd ace her classes and go on to Yale, but that was never her plan, her plan was to suffer through Spenser until she went on maternity leave.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte rushed around her dorm room frantically grabbing books off of her floor before rushing out of her room. she found the building was easy enough, Charlotte took off at a run, only slowing down before she knocked on the locked door. a balding teacher came to the door looking down over his glasses at Charlotte

"And who might you be?" The professor said snidely, Charlotte shuffled her books around and offered her hand

"Charlotte Draven-McKinney, sir. I'm a new student." the professor's eyebrows raised marginally,

"Are you now?"

"I am, sir." Charlotte said slightly confused

"Well, come on in then you're only about thirty seconds late..." the professor said resigned

Tyler leaned over and whacked Reid in the back of the head thoroughly, much to the amusement of Caleb and Pogue who stifled laughs. Reid looked up confused, then turned and glared at Tyler. Tyler motioned to the front of the classroom with his head, Reid glanced towards the front of the room.

Charlotte tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, and found her way to an empty seat, slouching low to avoid the stares, her hair was a waterfall of dark brown curls, but that was all the class caught before she rushed to her seat.

"So what? we get hot new girls all the time!" Reid said to Tyler before putting his head back on his desk

"So you're not going to hit on her?" Tyler said thoroughly confused

"Now who said anything like that?" Reid said sitting up with his newly finished note, he crumpled and threw it at Charlotte and hitting her squarely in the back of the head, it caught in her hair.

Charlotte reached a hand behind her and pulled the crumpled paper out of her hair, unfolding it on her desk

_Are you bilingual? Because I'm feeling the language of love _

Charlotte rolled her eyes and scribbled something on the note, turning she looked through the crowd for a suspect, upon laying eyes on Reid's smirk she'd caught her guy. after glancing up at the teacher and seeing he was writing n assignment on the board she threw the paper back at him. Reid caught it and opened it.

_Yeah, sign language._

Reid glanced back at her to see what she meant, and saw a thin hand flipping him off.

He groaned and went back to sleep on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte rushed out of class hoping to avoid the blond who'd thrown the note at her. but to no avail. Reid caught up to her quickly,

"Hey my name's Reid Garwin," he said extending his hand to her, Charlotte fought against her better instincts and shook his hand

"Charlotte Draven-McKinney."

"So did you just transfer to Spenser?" Reid said digging deep to remember his social graces

"Yeah."

"Where from?"

"The International Academy in Michigan."

"Don't listen to a word he says, it's all bullshit." Aaron Abbott said interrupting their reasonably civil conversation

"And who are you?" Charlotte said turning to him

"Aaron Abbott" he said undressing her with his eyes "And i would love to take you out sometime." He finished smirking

"Sorry, no can do, i just promised to go out with Reid. Reid let's go." Charlotte said taking control of the situation and dragging Reid away. Aaron cursed as he turned around and headed to his class

"Why'd you say that?" Reid said once they were away from Aaron

"Because i didn't want to go out with him, why else?" Charlotte said releasing Reid

"So you're going to go out with me then?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Reid said furrowing his eyebrows, she was prettier than he'd first thought, but her eyes were like a laser, the brightest blue he'd ever seen.

"Because I'm not going to date anyone at Spenser." Charlotte said casually, quickening her step

"Why?" Reid said not comprehending why someone who looked like she did wasn't going to use it to their own advantage

"Because I'm taken." Charlotte said walking even more quickly

"You moved and didn't drop your boyfriend?"

Charlotte smiled, and said something she knew would confuse him more than anything she'd said or done so far

"I don't have a boyfriend, i have a husband."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: __this chapter's longer, sorry for the delay, R&R please!_

Aaron glared at Charlotte from across the classroom,

They always chose Garwin over him. He really didn't get it why did Garwin always get the girls? Reid was just as much of a dick as he was, even more sometimes. But he had the right friends and that made everything go his way.

And this one was so damn _perfect._

Charlotte bit her lip making Aaron notice the tiny freckle in the corner of her mouth.

Damn.

The teacher was saying something and glaring at Aaron but all he could see was Charlotte's perfect neck when she flipped her hair over her shoulder and then continued with her notes. She was probably smart too; she'd have to be to get into Spenser.

The teacher began writing names of group partners on the board; he tore his eyes away from Charlotte to look at the names.

He had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation. There was no way that the teacher had actually paired him and Charlotte together. People were moving but he sat still in his desk staring at the names. He'd get to look at Charlotte for three weeks while they did whatever project this was.

He definitely had to be dreaming.

!!!!!!!!!

Charlotte rolled her eyes and got out of her seat to go sit by Aaron, this had to be some kind of sick joke the teacher was playing. He was making her work with the guy whose only intention was getting into her pants.

Well, it'd actually be up her skirt with the uniforms, Charlotte mused. Skirts were well good on occasion, but she knew she'd get sick of it after a while.

Sitting in the empty chair next to him, Charlotte pulled out the notes she'd taken on the assigned project, Aaron kept staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Her nose crinkled in disgust,

"Look," Charlotte started, smoothing her skirt; Aaron stared at her petite hands moving over the pleats, his eye caught on the white gold band adorned with a beryl gemstone and diamonds around her left ring finger. "I don't care if you don't contri-"

"You're _married?"_ Aaron said loudly and crudely, he said the word like it was the worst curse word he could think of. Charlotte thanked God that the classroom was loud and Aaron's voice didn't carry.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued,

"Yes, as I was saying I don't care if you don't do anything on this project bu-"

"I thought you said you were going out with Garwin?" Aaron said furrowing his eyebrows at his enemy's name

"I lied. Can we move on? As previously stated I'll do all th-"

"Why would you lie someone you don't even know?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you, I didn't even want to talk to Garwin but he's harder to get rid of. Anyways, I'll do the work if you'll st-"

"But I do-" Aaron started again

"I swear if you interrupt me one more time I will shove your foot up ass so far you won't know whether to go to a Podiatrist or a Oncologist to get it out." Charlotte said looking pissed off. Aaron's mouth shut with a click and Charlotte resumed her sentence.

"I'll do all the work if you'll stay out of my way and don't screw this project up for me. sound good?" Charlotte finished

the bell rang shrilly , Charlotte stood up,

"Good, I'll keep you posted on how it's going." she turned on her heel and was gone

"Shit." Aaron muttered, he gathered up his stuff and walked out of the classroom

!!!!!!!

Weeks went by, nothing happened, she was a model student, had a couple of friends, but when word got around that she was married, the couple friends she did have shied away, that made her too much like their parents too _mature._

!!!!!!!!!

"There's no way you can make that shot." Tyler said shaking his head at Reid, Reid raised his eyebrows slightly, "Without cheating." Tyler added, Reid chuckled and leaned down on the pool table setting up his shot. he concentrated on the exact way to hit the cue ball, he pulled his stick back and was about to set the ball forward when she walked in,

She was dressed in a white halter top and a black skirt that went to her knees, she had a jean jacket on over her halter, and high heeled black boots on, Reid accidentally tapped the cue ball making for a scratch. but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, even as Tyler was laughing as telling him 'I told you so' her curly hair was up in a messy bun but curls framing her face.

"Damn," Reid said softly as he stood up, tiler came to stand next to him, she looked so serious and solemn as she walked up to the bar and talked quietly with Nicky. her head turned slightly and Reid caught a glimpse of a row of earrings going all the way up her ear. she looked around the bar, it was a Saturday afternoon so business was light, but all Sons plus Sarah and Kate were there. Charlotte's eye caught on Sarah, shock then anger played across her face

Reid tapped Tyler's shoulder,

"Baby Boy i think some shit's about to go down." they set down their sticks and walked over to where the Sons and company sat. Charlotte made her way over, anger radiating off of her. Sarah looked up at the last moment, shock rippling over her face

"Charlie..." Sarah said in a small voice "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't fucking ever talk to me, you've talked too goddamn much it's time you started listening." Sarah stood up and tried to start talking again, but Charlie shut her down.

"You tried to ruin everything i ever had and everything i ever cared about, all for what? now where's that picket fence love? now where's that shiny car? i hope you've realized that all that material shit that meant so much to you means nothing." Charlotte turned on her heal and made like she was going to leave but turned back around

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell," Sarah looked more upset than she'd been during the entire Chase debacle. Charlotte's face seemed to soften for a moment "Truth be told I've missed you."

Sarah's face lit up with hope,

"Really?"

Charlotte laughed, and continued

"Truth be told I'm lying!"

Reid laughed in the background, he'd never really liked Sarah, at first he thought she was hot but then she got annoying; he didn't know how Caleb put up with it. Charlotte was still going off on Sarah

"When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well," Caleb stood up net to Sarah, trying to make the peace. Charlotte glanced at him and laughed. "Then he's a fool, you're just a well, hope it gives you hell." Charlotte turned and walked out of Nicky's still fuming(lines from "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects, no copyright infringement intended).

Sarah sat down and put her head in her hands, Reid walked out of the bar after Charlotte.

"What happened between you two? Jesus she was mad as hell." Caleb said sitting back down next to Sarah.

"It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4

Reid followed Charlotte out of Nicky's

"hey! Wait! Charlotte!" she stopped and whirled around, her eyes still blazing with anger, he caught up to her quickly, "Or is it Charlie?"

"A nickname, you've heard of those right?" she said walking away, Reid kept pace with her easily

"So what went down with you and blondie?"

"It a long story."

"I've got time sugar." Reid said lazily, Charlotte stopped walking and looked at Reid memories flooding her mind

!!!!!!!!

(Flashback...ack...ack...)

_His name was Jackson, he sat next to her in freshman Bio, she was the queen of the school, beautiful, popular, athletic, overall: perfect. He waited for her after class_

"_Hey," he said leaning up against the wall_

"_hey" she said slowing down, "You're Jackson McKinney, right?"_

"_Yeah," he said shaking his dark hair out of his blue-green eyes, "Charlotte Draven right?" Charlotte nodded,_

"_But you can call me Charlie, everyone does." they started walking together_

"_So are you going to the dance this Saturday?"_

"_No i don't think so," Charlotte said shaking her head, causing her brown curls to fall in her face and frame her predator's grin._

"_Why not? There's no way that somebody hasn't asked you."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I mean, look at you!" they stopped at the window they were passing and stared at their reflections, the International Academy was a school for the academically gifted, but it was a glorified public school not private. So uniforms weren't required, Charlotte was wearing light-wash blue jeans with holes in the knees and an aquamarine blouse._

"_I don't think i see it the same way you see it." Charlotte said walking away. _

"_Why not?" Jackson said catching up with her_

_"It's complicated."_

"_I've got time sugar." Jackson said slowing down, she stopped and turned towards him, and smiled at him slowly, he returned it_

"_Well?" he said grinning_

_!!!!!_

Charlotte stared at Reid, her eyes widening slightly and her lips turning white

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." Charlotte said tightly, Reid had no right to infringe upon something that was her's and Jackson's. Especially since Jackson was so far away, doing what he thought was right.

"Why not?" Reid said tilting his head to the side like a curious dog

"None of you business." Charlotte said walking away, quicker now, she sped up until she found a bench to sit on, Reid sat down next to her. she began to take her shoes off, hands flying to the zippers. Soon they were in her hand and she was up walking again, this time barefooted.

"Where are you going?" Reid said getting up from the bench and walking next to her again. "Let me give you a ride."

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's not about getting there it's about how you get there?"

"Yeah..."

"Well this is one of those times, I'm walking, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, well can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We?" Charlotte said casting a look back at Reid,

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you wander around alone."

"Woah, woah, woah; you think that you can protect me?" Charlotte came to a halt and stared at him in total incredulity, "You're more deluded than I thought..." Charlotte trailed off and kept walking

"What you don't think i could defend you if something happened?" Reid said, his ego slightly bruised

"No. I don't." Charlotte said not even looking back

"Well, I'm doing a better job by being here with you than your husband is right now."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks, furious at the low blow, she walked towards him slowly, reigning in her anger so she appeared calm. when they were practically face to face, Charlotte clenched her fist and decked Reid in the nose; breaking it and sending him sprawling backwards.

"Don't you EVER talk about my husband that way again!" Charlotte screamed advancing on him, "My Jackson is off making the world safe so that rich dumb asses like you can sleep safe at night. he's defending all of us including worthless pieces of shit like you!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Flashback...ack...ack...)_

_The dance came and went, they started spending more and more time together until the entire school was sure that something was going to a happen between them, even if they weren't sure what that something was._

_After school, on a very unremarkable day, they were hanging out in her backyard, it was an old style Spanish hacienda. her father had had it built as a tribute to her mother, a half Spanish, half Native American actress. _

_They were sitting sideways in the hammock working on a particularly long math problem,_

_"So they answer is sixteen pi over the square-root of 19?" Jackson said leaning back_

"_No you're not done yet, you can't have a square-root in the denominator." Charlotte said leaning over her math book, "we still have to multiply by the square-root of nineteen over the square-root of nineteen"_

"_Are you good at everything?" Jackson said sighing and fixing his work_

"_No, I'm not good at photography or history or picking out good movies or doing make-up or not swooning inwardly every time i seed Josh Holloway or-"_

"_Okay i get it." Jackson said leaning back again, "But you're good at a lot of other stuff; swimming, hockey, softball, painting, English, Math, Science..."_

"_Is this going anywhere?" Charlotte said starting on the next problem,_

"_Actually for once it is..." Jackson said shutting his book and turning towards her, Charlotte glanced at him briefly, then back again, shutting her book and turning towards him too._

"_What?" Charlotte said questioningly_

"_Charlie... you're my best chick friend," Jackson said slowly. "But for as long as I can remember I've wanted you to be more than that. i know you didn't want anything for your birthday, which is today,"_

"_Shh, don't say that so loud!" Charlotte said, looking around_

"_But my mom said that i could give you this, it was my grandma's" Jackson said pulling a ring box out of his pocket. He got off of the hammock and kneeled in front of the Charlie, opening the box while he spoke_

"_Charlie Draven, will you be my girlfriend?" _

_Charlotte's hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes widened. she pulled her hand off of her mouth and smiled_

"_Yes, definitely yes!" Charlotte said launching herself at Jackson. They rolled around on the grass for a while. Eventually Jackson ended up on top on Charlotte, they were breathing heavily, hands intertwined; slowly he leaned down and kissed her. they were young and everything was new. They sat up together, still kissing, until they heard whistling and clapping from the house._

"_It's about time!" Charlotte's dad yelled from the house, her mom was laughing next to him_

"_Sorry you too i couldn't stop him!" she said still laughing at the embarrassed teenagers on the lawn. Scolding him, Charlotte's mom ushered him into the house calling out behind her to Charlotte and Jackson, "Dinner's at seven!" cheerfully_

_Charlotte fell back on the grass heavily,_

"_My friggin' parents..." she said with her hands over her eyes_

"_I'm pretty much used to them by now." Jackson said propping himself up on the grass with an elbow and stroking her hair._

"_Still..." Charlotte said, pulling her hands off her face, and sitting back up, _

"_By the way..." Jackson said, once again pulling the little black ring box out of his pocket and opening it. The ring was an aquamarine stone set amoung vine designs with little diamonds_

"_Oh my god, i...can't accept this Jackson..." Charlotte said staring at the ring sparkling in the sun_

"_Well, that's a shame because it won't fit on any of my fingers, so i guess i'll just have to throw it away." Jackson said with a sigh_

"_Well i told you not to get me anything!"_

"_And you knew i would anyways!"_

"_Touch__é__." Charlotte said resigned_

"_So, i win?"_

"_Yeah, you have it working on your side that that may be the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen in my life." Charlotte said allowing him to slip it onto her left middle finger._

"_Happy Birthday Sugar." Jackson said kissing her again._

**I have pictures of this ring and her wedding/engagment ring, but i can't figure out how to put them on my profile so review this story and add your email address if you want to see them and i'll email you them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm writing as fast as i can! I forgot to mention this, but this is during the Son's Senior year, Kate ran off to New York to "find herself" after she found out about the Sons. don't own anything, except Charlotte and Jackson, and any other future new characters, is that a hint? maybe...**

Charlotte and Reid ended up walking back to the dorms and going to their respective rooms, the whole way back trying not to piss each other off, kinda.

Charlotte quickly removed the halter and skirt, opting instead for low-rise boy jeans and a plain black tee. she tied her hair back more firmly into a pristine pony tail with not a hair stray. pacing around her room anxiously, trying to decide a place to go where she wouldn't run into Reid.

Coming to a conclusion Charlotte stuck her head out of her window looking around and up, it was late and most people were either asleep or off to Nicky's. She was now barefoot but that didn't seem to matter as she started climbing out her window and hauling herself onto the roof.

Once there she continued pacing around, though now in bigger circles, chewing on her fingernails. Pulling a small radio out her pocket, Charlotte sat down and set it next to her with it turned to the news station.

Sports and weather broad casted loudly in the silent night, Charlotte chewed her nails more not listening to what was playing, until it finally came on: the war in the Middle East.

"Today there was a car bombing in Israel today, a timed bomb went off the the Gaza strip, wounding five civilians and killing a brave Marine who tried to disable the bomb." Charlotte picked up the radio and stared at the speakers willing it to say the name and for it not to be his.

"The brave Marine was from Michigan, near Detroit," _bad and worse, _Charlotte thought clenching the radio tighter, "his name was Thomas Storm and he will be missed." Charlotte unclenched the radio slightly and let out a breath. Bad, but not the worst, Tommy had been Jackson's best friend since they were in diapers, and now he was gone. He'd been a brother to Charlotte and Jackson's best man at their wedding.

They'd both thought they were invincible, the golden boys of Detroit, and knowing Jackson he'd be blaming himself right about now. he was older, if only by a little bit, and he'd always taken Tommy under his personal protection.

Charlotte's phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling it out quickly she checked the caller id, the Groom, it read. Charlotte rolled her eyes and made a mental note to never let her friends get a hold of her phone again. she answered in what she hoped was a light, happy voice.

"Hey babe, i heard on the radio, how are you holding up?"

"It's not real. i know it's not. right sugar?" Jackson said desperately over the phone, Charlotte choked back tears and tried to find the right words to say to a man who'd just lost the only constant he'd ever had

"It's real honey, and 18 is too young to die, Tommy didn't deserve that."

"No, he deserved a long life, a good wife and kids," Jackson said wiping tears off of his face

"Yeah, he was really something hun," Charlotte said fending off the tears,

"Do you remember that time..."

And so they talked for the next hours, regaling each other with stories of Tommy and Jackson's past jokes, parties, and pranks.

Charlotte glanced around noticing the pink tinging the skies, she'd only cried a few times, trying to stay on happy subjects for Jackson's sake, if for nothing else. Her news would have to waiting until they talked in the afternoon.

"Babe, i have to go to school now. But I'll call you this afternoon, alright?"

"Dear Lord I should have hung up hours ago! Listen Charlie I'm giving you a direct order that is not to be disobeyed, understand?" Jackson said with mock seriousness

"Yeah, I'm listening," Charlotte said, a soft smile on her face

"You are to skip school today, go do something fun,"

"Really? Like what? You haven't been to Ipswich, there's nothing here."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you're creative." Jackson paused for a moment, "I love you. Thanks for talking me through it."

"Hey for better or for worse, don't forget you can't get rid of me now. And for what it's worth I love you too, now get to sleep before your next shift."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye babe" Charlotte said shutting the phone, she rubbed her eyes anxiously and stood up, stretching the kinks out from a long sleepless night.

Slowly she walked towards the edge of the roof and slid back into the window, she glanced at the clock, _shit, ten minutes to class._ Charlotte thought rubbing her eyes and getting dressed quickly, she took out her pony tail and shook her hair out.

it was limp and flat, with only a couple surviving curls towards the bottom, but Charlotte barely looked at the mirror before she pulled on her uniform and headed out of the room to class.

She didn't notice the stares in the hallway anymore, she didn't notice that there were more today than there had been the day before. She didn't notice that she was pale and there were bruises underneath her eyes from lack of sleep.

Charlotte headed into her classroom, staring at her feet to avoid meeting anyone's eyes, she only glanced up briefly to look at Reid, his black eye wasn't spectacular, but it was very obvious.

She chuckled to herself quietly and slumped in her chair. Her eyes almost closed a couple times, she didn't hear the teacher call her name for her presentation, she did feel Pogue's finger poke her to get her attention.

She stood up slowly and walked to the front with her materials. she stood behind the podium and looked out at the crowd. Charlotte began her presentation in a strong voice, nailing it like she would any other day.

Then oh so subtlety, she started to sweat, her fingers began to shake, Charlotte's vision got blurry. she put a hand to her forehead to steady herself, still trying to continue with her speech, but her voice got fainter and fainter. She staggered out from behind the podium.

The teacher started to move towards her with concern

"Ms. Charlotte, are you alr-"

He never finished his sentence because at that moment, Charlotte passed out. The class leaned forward, some got out of their chairs. The professor looked like he was about to pass out as well, clutching onto his podium in shock.

Caleb took charge immediately,

"You call 911," Caleb said pointing at a girl he knew would have her cell hone on her, "Pogue, go try to wake her up, if you can't follow lifeguard procedure. Tyler call the office so they know what's going on, Reid you know her best, is there anyone in the area who she knows that we can call?"

Reid just stood there stunned, unable to talk, Caleb walked over to him and shook him roughly, but his eyes were kind.

"Reid," Reid's head snapped towards him, "Family of hers close by?"

Reid shook his head roughly,

"No, no one, as far as i know, I'm all she's got in this part of the world..."

"Then go in the ambulance with her when they get here, she's going to want to see someone she knows when she wakes up."

"Wait. When i said i was the only one she had, i meant I'm the only who she's even something loosely resembling friends with. I don't _know _her."

"Reid. Ambulance" was all Caleb said, and as much as it pained him to do so, he listened. he waited for the agonizingly long minuted until the ambulance arrived, then boarded with her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reid sat near the Charlotte's hospital bed pulling apart the loose threads at the end of his fingerless gloves. Charlotte woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open then closed again, she fell back asleep for a moment , then woke with a start; sitting straight up in her bed. she started pulling her IV out and other things that were monitoring her,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll Charlie..." Reid said getting up and trying to calm her

"What am I doing here?" Charlotte said angrily still trying to get out of the hospital

"You went unconscious in the middle of your presentation, you tell me why you're here" Reid said sitting back down and folding his hands across his chest. Charlotte slumped back in the bed with a groan,

"What all did the doctor tell you?" Charlotte said in a defeated voice

"Not much, but there was one interesting tidbit he mentioned off hand,"

"Oh yeah what was it?" Charlotte said dreading the words that came from his mouth

"He said your baby's fine and the fall didn't cause any damage to you or it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, this chapter might be a little spacy, I'm making it up as i go, also I'm listening to music, watching a movie, playing on my brother's gameboy, and writing at the same time, so here goes nothing!

The rest of the Sons came into the hospital room slowly,Charlotte's expression sharpened when she saw then,

"What'd I do to deserve the presence of the revered Sons of Ipswich?" Charlotte said sarcastically

"You passed out in the middle of class, we were just checking up on you." Caleb said sitting down in a chair near the door

"I don't need checked up on," Charlotte snapped

"You've got a funny way of thanking people who save your life," Pogue said harshly stepping forward, Tyler's arm shot out stopping him

"Thanks so much." Charlotte said bitterly smiling, "But I wasn't dying, i overexerted myself is all."

"Huh?" Reid said looking confused,Charlotte rolled her bold eyes,

"I didn't get enough sleep." Charlotte said in an annoyed voice

"So that's it. You didn't get enough sleep so you passed out and couldn't be woken up?" Pogue said in a disbelieving voice, crossing his arms in his leather jacket

"Yeah. That's right." Charlotte snapped, getting out of the bed, having throughly pulled out all of her IVs. She grabbed her clothes off of the counter and walking towards the bathroom in her hospital gown to get dressed.

"You forgot to mention the part where you're pregnant." Reid called out, Charlotte smiled lightly at the thought of Jackson and her child growing in her

"I didn't forget, but thanks for mentioning it Garwin," She grinning at them, "I needed something to brighten my day."

Charlotte shut the bathroom door behind herself and slipped off the gown and looked at herself in the mirror, her abdomen was swollen larger than usual, she ran a hand over it, a small, sincere smile on her face. She pulled her shirt back on leaving the top button undone. she buttoned up her white dress shirt slowly, the fitted material stretching over her belly. After smiling at her reflection Charlotte left the bathroom.

The Sons were huddled together talking when she came out,

"Ooh, are you guys having a boy band meeting?" Charlotte said smiling, they turned around, her smile was dazzling and dangerous like that of a wolf, "Or maybe you're running ll over some football plays, are you going to start smacking each other's asses?" Charlotte giggled and walked past them

"What's with you, you're not all gloom and doom, are you actually giddy?" Tyler said scratching his head, he didn't hardly know Charlotte but from what he'd seen of her, this wasn't normal.

"Yeah, i think i am!" Charlotte said smiling and walking away. she pulled out her cell phone and hit speed-dial to tell Jackson the news.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Sons stared at Charlotte as she walked away,

"What are we going to do about her?" Caleb said crossing his arms

"What do you mean 'do about her?' why is she our problem?" Tyler said turning towards Caleb

"I'm going after her." Pogue said following her

"What?" Reid said startled, "You don't hardly know her!"

"Neither did you when you went after her after Nicky's"

"Yeah and she gave me a black eye!"

"Well you're a dick!" Pogue said over his shoulder as he walked away. "Hey Charlotte!" Pogue yelled jogging to catch up with her, Charlotte turned her head but didn't stop walking, her eye caught on Pogue. A look of confusion crossed her face, her brow furrowed and she stopped where she stood

"Okay, so before moving here lived in this little town in Michigan, Ortonville. It was a small town and everyone was friendly, but seriously you and your little boy band-"

"Why do they always play the boy-band card? Does Reid seriously look that much like Justin Timberlake?" Pogue muttered to himself

"Are stalking me, i don't know why I'm so flippin' interesting to y'all, but y'all can cut it out, i don't need your pity, or your sympathy, or whatever the hell it is, okay?"

"Maybe i just want to be friends." Pogue said shrugging, "I mean you're obviously taken," he said gesturing to her stomach, "but don't you ever want a friend? And not a friend like Reid wants a friend."

Charlotte glanced over his shoulder at Reid who was goofing with Tyler, making a gesture that could only be described as...inappropriate.

"You have may have a point." Charlotte muttered.

"I mean it's not like you have anything to lose..." Pogue said smiling, Charlotte let out a breath and slouched

"Oh what the hell, why not?" She said defeated, "So now what? I'm married and you're just coming off of a bad relationship-"

"How'd you hear that?" Pogue said taken back

"I'm antisocial, not deaf, when people don't think you're listening you hear all sorts of interesting things. Anyways, guys and girls can't be friends, i mean in high school guys and girls think they're friends with each other, but it's really all about trying to get together and ultimately it's about sex. And if we were to be friends that could be no part of it, and-"

"Have you see the movie _When Harry Met Sally_?" Pogue said recognizing the basic theme of Charlotte's speech

"No, why?" Charlotte said stopping mid rant

"No reason, please continue, I'm enjoying this."

"Who are you?" Charlotte said squinting at him, Pogue shook his head in surprise thinking she knew the Sons' secret

"What?" Pogue said eying her weirdly Charlotte let out a breath

"Okay, I'm really good at reading people. One of my best friends in Michigan taught me, little expressions, actions, body language, you name it. I'll never be as good as she is but I'm still better than most."

"Oh really? Where did she learn?" Pogue said skeptically

"She lived in Brooklyn for a long time."

"Really? That's all?"

"And she grew up in the orphanage system, in one of the roughest orphanages of New York, she learned fast how to read peoples faces, then she became a cage fighter to earn money and that's where she learned body language. After that she was a hooker, and she learned more about what people want, and about body language. Are those sufficient credentials?" Charlotte listed with a hand on her hip

"How's you meet her?" Was all a flabbergasted Pogue could say

"That's a very long involved story that i don't have the time for now back to our original problem-"

"What's her name？"　Ｐｏｇｕｅ　ｓａｉｄ　ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｅｄ

"Ｈａｚｅｌ"

Ａ／Ｎ：　Ｉ'ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｓｕｒｅ　ｗｈａｔ　ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｍｙｗｏｒｄ　ｐｒｏｃｅｓｓｅｒ　ｔｙｐｅ　ｗｅｉｒｄ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｉｓ，　ｂｕｔ　ｉｔ　ｉｓ　ｓｏ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｉｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｅｎｄ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ，　ｈｏｐｅｆｕｌｌｙ　ｉ'ｌｌ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｐｏｓｔ　ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｕｐ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｃｅ．　Ｓｏｒｒｙ！


	7. Authors note

Hey this is just a quick Author's Note, I'll be posting as soon as i can, but I'm having some indecision,

So I've created a poll on my profile, to help me decide which Son Charlotte should ultimately be with, which is a clue because that tells you that eventually she'll be with one of them.

Soon, i'll be moving on with the plot and this will be important because i'll be introducing new characters, so please vote!

I would honestly rather you voted than reviewed.

Until next time!

-me


	8. Chapter 8

"Hazel. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"That we can't be friends, not really." Charlotte said looking off to the side

"Well, we can try" Pogue said hopefully

"Sure, why not." Charlotte said looking him in the eyes

"So do you want to hang out with me and the guys tonight?" Pogue offered gesturing back to the other Sons who were looking astounded that Charlotte and Pogue had carried on a conversation for so long

Charlotte glanced past him at the Sons and grimaced, but nodded

"Sure, what the hell,"

"Sweet!" Pogue said happily, "we'll meet you at Nicky's"

The color drained out of Charlotte's face, briefly then returned

"Will Sarah be there?" Charlotte said softly

"No, she's visiting her family in Boston." Charlotte visibly relaxed,

"Okay, I'll be there."

"What went down between the two of you?" Pogue said curiously, Charlotte sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"It's not a long story, so I'm not going to say it is, but it's... well, i just don't want to talk about it." Charlotte said running a hand through her unruly hair, "I'll see you guys at Nicky's." She finished abruptly and walked away through the glass doors of the hospital and was gone.

The Sons joined Pogue where he was standing, looking at the pieces of tile where Charlie had stood.

"She's something else." Caleb said briefly. Tyler the voice of reason that no one expected, snorted

"No she's not." The other Sons turned around to look at Tyler who'd been hanging towards the back of the group, "She's just another teenager, just another girl in the hallways, what does she matter?"

"You don't like her much do you?" Pogue said cocking his head at Tyler, the Son in question looked at his sneakers intently

"She just gives me the creeps is all, and for no reason. It's those eyes, no human should have eyes like that." He said scuffing his shoes on the ground.

"Have we considered the fact that she might not be one hundred percent human?" Caleb said crossing his arms in a leader-ly way

"Oh please." Reid said rolling his eyes, "We know we're not the only ones, but we know who the other ones are, and she wasn't listed."

"So she's a normal. Nothing, just like i said, she's just a regular chick." Tyler said, still looking away

"Whatever she is, she isn't normal." Reid said with a hand on his chin, the others now turned to Reid, "Normal girls don't punch guys in the face, maybe slap them on the arm, or something flirtly, but girls don't nail guys in the face."

"What makes you such an expert on girls?" Pogue said rolling his eyes, Reid gave him a look that dared Pogue to ask him to elaborate, "Forget i asked." Pogue muttered

"Oh yeah, we're meeting Charlotte at Nicky's later tonight." Pogue said as they started walking out of the hospital

"Nicely done Bro." Reid said clapping Pogue on the shoulder

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later Reid and Tyler were hanging around their dorm, Tyler was reading and Reid was playing basketball with the toy hoop on the back of the door.

"So why are you chasing Charlotte." Tyler said not looking up from his book

"Why are you scared of her?"

"She unnatural." Tyler said stoically, not looking up from his book, Reid looked Tyler's serious expression, and bust out laughing, "What?" Tyler said looking at Reid rolling on the ground laughing "What's so funny?"

"_She's _unnatural?" Reid said, still laughing, "And what are we, poster children of normality? _She's _the unnatural one?Oh my God I'm going piss myself from laughing so hard," Reid said getting up and going into their bathroom.

"Are you going to answer me?" Tyler said annoyed that Reid had laughed at him, he saw Charlotte's eyes in his mind, burning like blue hellfire. He shook his head to rid himself of the image, she was unnatural. He wasn't sure why, but Tyler was certain she was.

He'd seen those eyes before he was certain of it, but every time he tried to remember it was like his mind ran up against a brick wall.

"Answer what?" Reid said zipping up his pants as he walked out of the bathroom

"Why you're chasing Charlotte." Tyler said shutting his book, Reid stared at the ceiling mulling over his thoughts

"Because she's different, unattainable, I'm not quite sure how to deal with her. She's interesting to be around for all that she decked me."

"You can't have her." Tyler said abruptly

"I know."

"I don't think you do. There's no boyfriend you can get her to break up with, there's nothing you can do, she's off the market in the most permanent way. Not only is she married she's going to have his kid. Do you understand? You can't hang all over her like she's single, or she has a boyfriend. She's made her final decision, and it wasn't you."

"Wow dude, harsh." Reid said flopping down on his bed, "I'm not even that into her." He said running a hand through his blond locks, hoping Tyler didn't see the lie. The fact that he couldn't have Charlotte was killing him , everything she did turned him on, and he couldn't have her. Ever.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charlotte's phone rang, the caller id read Jackson, she was instantly grateful she'd changed it from "the groom."

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Nothin' I just wanted to talk to my woman,"

"Well, I wish my man was in the United States to talk to but we can't all have what we want." Charlotte said twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers before straightening it with her hot iron.

"Ha ha Charlie, how's our youngster?"

"Tiny," she said putting on hand over her lower stomach, "But soon I'll be a balloon and you'll divorce me for being so fat."

"Never." Jackson said firmly, "I like you the way you are, you know I'd rather have you than a girl who's roughly the size and shape of a broom handle. I appreciate your curves immensely, even when your curves will be more around your middle."

"Thanks Jackson, but i want you home to be a father for our child, and a husband for me, I'm here all alone for this instead of back home where i should be."

"Sugar, you know it's for your own safety, and the baby's. I know you want to be in the thick of things with your people, but right now your job is to stay safe and lie low. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Shouldn't you be looking in the mirror when you say that?" Charlotte said quirking an eyebrow, "I'm getting so stir crazy just sitting around doing nothing, I'm so tightly strung because i have no release."

"Maybe you should-" Charlotte heard an explosion go off in the background, "I gotta go, love you sugar." and the phone clicked off.

Charlotte buried her face in her hands, terrified at the thought that that might be the last time she spoke to him; every time she spoke to him could be the last time. She was shaking when she picked up her straightener and meticulously and methodically.

There was a knock on her door that startled her out of her trace like state. she glanced at her face in the mirror, her eyes were red with tears that threatened to spill over, her hair was flowing over her shoulders like dark glass.

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, she got up and walked to the door on unsteady legs, unbolting it and opening it wide. Reid stood there

"Hey," Reid started putting his hands in his pockets

"Hey,"

"I heard you're coming to Nicky's tonight."

"You heard right."

"Do you want a ride?" Reid said polietly, Charlotte frowned at him, "What? That's a legit offer." Reid said taken back

"Yeah it is, which weirds me out. But sure, just let me get changed real quick." Charlotte said ducking back into her room, to change quickly. Off went the remainder of her uniform, and on went a loose fitting white skirt and a loose blue shirt with a dark purple cardigan, she pulled her cowboy boots out of her closet and pulled them on before walking back out to Reid who was waiting impatiently.

"Let's go." Charlotte said locking the door behind her after grabbing her brown leather jacket.

"Tell me 'bout Jackson." Reid said abruptly

"Why do you want to know?" Charlotte said suspiciously trying to steer the conversation away from Jackson, who could be dead or alive for all she knew.

"Curiosity."

"He left for Israel because he wanted to help. He thought he could help fix the Middle East, namely Israel, he's big on religion and he really devoutly believes that he can make all of them see reason and stop fighting and killing each other."

"No one can do that." Reid said shortly

"I know, but he thinks he's superman and can't be killed and can do everything. He went over there with his best friend Tommy. Tommy was like him, invincible, he died trying to disable a car bomb yesterday, he was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry." Reid said at a loss, was Charlotte letting down her barriers?

"I don't know why I'm telling you this and getting all blubbery, well i do know but I'm sorry, i shouldn't burden a carefree young teenager like yourself." Charlotte said wiping her eyes as they entered the parking lot.

"So why are you telling me all this." Reid said as he started up Tyler's Hummer and Charlotte buckled herself in to the passenger seat.

"I just spoke to Jackson, then an explosion went off and the line clicked dead. This isn't the first time, but every time it could be the last; and I can't do a thing about it." Charlotte said staring out the window. Her hair flowed down her back and to her hips straightened, a good four inches longer than it usually looked, it looked fluid as it lay there like dark coffee.

"I think a night out at Nicky's will do you some good, do you play pool?" Reid said turning onto the road Nicky's was on

"Not well, Tommy tried to teach me but i still suck."

"Maybe you can have a couple drinks to calm you down." Charlotte looked at Reid like she would a total idiot

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, right." Reid said shaking his head as he parked

"Well, you'll have fun anyways, I'm not sure how since you can't play pool or drink but what the hell," Reid said turning off the car and getting out, Charlotte didn't wait for him to open her door for her, she hopped out deftly and made her way into the bar, hands in her pockets.

Nicky's was smoky, but the air was still breathable, the place wasn't very crowded as it was a Monday night, but there were still pockets of teenagers stationed all over the bar, Reid grasped her elbow and led her to a table where Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler were sitting.

"You have really long hair." Pogue said abruptly, looking at the sheet of hair hanging to her hips

"I straighten my hair when I'm nervous, stressed, or bored," Charlotte said twisting a lock of hair in her fingers as she slid into a chair, there was an brief awkward pause until Pogue spoke,

"So what do you know about the baby?"

The Sons groaned and Charlotte laughed

"Could you be anymore blunt?" Caleb said turning to Pogue, "Not that I like you, you did bitch out my girlfriend." Caleb said looking at Charlotte, she shrugged

"Fair enough, but she deserved it. Anyways-"

"I can't believe that Sarah would do anything bad enough for you to bitch her out like that. I think you were overreacting about something." Caleb said leaning back in his chair and frowning at Charlotte.

Charlotte's eyes flashed dangerously, Reid sat forward and started

"I don't think Charlotte wants to tal-"

"No, i think it's time." Charlotte said cutting off Reid, her eyes still boring into Caleb's, "I went to school with your little girlfriend for a while. we were friends, so i introduced her to Jackson, who's now my husband, and his best friend Tommy who was one of my best friends too." Charlotte leaned forward as her words became more vicious, Reid's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of the name of the man Charlotte told him died yesterday

"Sarah pretended to fall in love with him so she could be a part of the rich and famous, unfortunately Tommy really fell in love with her. She stole from him when she was over at his house, she used him, then slept with my brother Duncan to hurt Tommy. She then proceeded to tell him in front of the whole school and tell him that she never really loved him, she tore out his heart in front of the entire school, then ran off to go to school in Boston. Did I fucking overreact Caleb?"

"I'm sure Tommy got over it..." Caleb said

"NO! He never did get over her, so to try to rebuild his life HE RAN OFF TO THE ARMY WITH MY HUSBAND!" Charlotte yelled getting up, her lower lip quivered as she sat back down

"He died yesterday, in a place he would've never been if it weren't for that bitch. So don't tell me I overreacted Caleb, don't you fucking dare."

Caleb, and the rest of the Sons for that matter, sat there dumbfounded, Charlotte moved her head so a curtain of her hair covered her face. She got up abruptly

"I'm gonna get some food." She mumbled before walking up to the bar, leaving her jacket behind

"Nice fucking job." Reid said glaring at Caleb, "I final get her somewhere social to forget about all that shit and you bring it up! What the hell are you thinking!" Reid said shifting in his chair like he wanted to go after Charlotte

"Dude you fucked up big time." Pogue said with wide eyes

"I don't even like her and i think you crossed the line."Tyler said frowning at Caleb

"Fine! I fucked up!" Caleb said throwing his hands in the air with exasperation, he got up slowly, "I'll go apologize."

Caleb found her easily, she was average height at 5'6" but her hair gave her away

"Charlotte?"


	9. Authors note again

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end to the last chapter, my computer started screwing up again so i'll finish the chapter in the nest "chapter" but it'll be a really short mini, i'll post the actual next chapter as soon as i can.

Please Vote on the Poll! I'm still undecided between Pogue and Reid.

-me


	10. Chapter 9

Charlotte turned around slowly, recognizing the voice, her eyes were red but she hadn't shed a tear

"Yeah?" her voice was slightly husky but it didn't break under the word

"I didn't know, I shouldn't have said that, I was wrong." he took a breath, "I'm sorry."

Charlotte looked him in the eyes and saw that he meant it, she softened the tiniest bit, but still remained hard as a stone

"Just remember a tiger doesn't change their stripes." She reached a hand up, as if to brush his hair out of her face, but caught it and brought it to her chest in a fist, "God you even look like Tommy..." She brought her fist down to her side, but didn't unclench it. "Be careful Danvers, she's nothing but trouble."

Caleb nodded stiffly once before opening his mouth to speak and then closing it, he turned around to leave and then turned back towards her

"I'm glad you told me." The words sounded forced but she could tell he meant them,

"You deserved to know. You're a good guy Caleb." Caleb snorted, "Not because you're the golden boy." Charlotte said sharply, catching his attention, "Not because you're captain of the swim team or because you have a 3.9 GPA. Because you care about people, and that's more rare than you think, hell you care about me and you don't even know me." Charlotte paused, Caleb's expression had gone from disbelief to mild confusion quickly

"You'd step in front of a moving bus for one of your brothers without the slightest hesitation."

"They'd do the same for me." Caleb said gruffly and automatically, confused as Charlotte shook her head

"No, no they wouldn't. Not like you would, you see black and white Caleb, you'd jump without asking questions or reasons. Pogue, Reid, Tyler they see the varying levels of gray like the rest of us, they would jump in front of that bus for you. But they'd antagonize and think and wait. You're a good guy Caleb, a bit foolish, but good." Charlotte patted him on the shoulder as she walked by with her tray of food

"How'd you know all that about me?" Caleb said turning around, disturbed that Charlotte had seen through him so quickly, deftly, and accurately, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fairly good at reading people, don't worry you're not so obvious to most."

"Don't tell the others what you told me, please, as a favor." Caleb said quietly

"I never do." Charlotte said softly, they locked eyes and for a moment Charlotte seemed much, much older than her eighteen years

Charlotte sat down again, calmer, her fury gone. Caleb trailed behind her and took his seat after a moment

"So what do you know about the baby?" Pogue said as she took a sip of her coke, Charlotte snorted and laughed into the coke, setting it down as she held a napkin to her nose to soak up the coke coming out of it. She continued to laugh as she leaned forward and rubbed at her nose.

"I'm about twelve weeks along and I'm having twins, that's all i know," Charlotte said after she'd stopped spurting coke though her nose, her eye sparkled in a peculiar way as she smiled.

"Have fun with that..." Pogue muttered crossing his arms

"What do you know a something about twins?" Charlotte said cocking her head to the side

"I'm an only child, we all are, but some of my good friends are twins and you would not believe all the kinds of hell they raise."

"I bet i would." Charlotte said taking a cautious sip of her coke

"Why's that?" Reid said curiously

"Because I'm a triplet."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short chapter but I'm thinking that I'm going to be doing some major plot development in the next three chapters. please vote on the poll, I'm still very undecided!**

"You're a triplet?"

"Yep." Charlotte said taking another sip of coke

"Wow, you're parents must be pretty tough to handle three crying, puking, pooping babies all at once." Pogue said trying to learn more about Charlotte without playing twenty questions

"Well, I come from a big family, so they were pretty tough."

"When you say big family do you mean like, 5 or 6?" Reid said curious

"9 brothers, all older, and twin little sisters, and Matt and Lew are twins."

"Holy shit!" Caleb said his eyes popping out

"It made for an even dozen." Charlotte said simply, she picked up her coat and slung it over her shoulder, "I'd love to stay and chat, but i have things to do."

"Like what?" Reid said in disbelief

"Umm, feed my ant farm, watch paint dry, i have educational television being taped right now to watch later, so i really do have to go." Charlotte said looking a her watch

"Are you shitting me?" Pogue said flabbergasted

"Yes. Yes, I am." Charlotte said continuing to walk out

Reid's lower lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears, trying to hold in the laughter, but finally bursting out laughing

"What? What's so funny?" Tyler said, furrowing his brow.

"That's...a...line...from...a...cartoon!" Reid spat out, "Charlotte the responsible adult watches cartoons! Priceless!" Charlotte had turned around and came back, now smiling

"I can't believe...well, yeah i can, that you caught that!"

"I'm confused." Caleb said shortly, not liking being kept in the dark

"What was it from?" Pogue said, not liking it either

"Phineas and Ferb, my favorite cartoon." Charlotte said matter of factly, "But i really do have to go, i have a shit load of math that i don't understand, usually I'm good at math, but I'm lost. See you round." Charlotte said actually leaving

"Wait! I'll come with you. I already finished it." Tyler said getting up

"You will?" Reid said looking at Tyler in shock, the Son's stared at Tyler in shock, remembering his earlier words about Charlotte

"Sure, why not?" Tyler said shrugging and walking off with the 'unnatural' girl. Charlotte just nodded and walked out with him.

"What the hell just happened?" Reid said staring at the door that Tyler and Charlotte walked out of

"I have no idea." Caleb said staring at the door

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So what's made you all buddy-buddy?" Charlotte said as they got into Tyler's Hummer, ironically the same car she came in, she'd only switched chauffeurs

"You need some math help."

"Yeah well, i would've figured it out on my own. But thanks."

!!!!!!!!!

They were well into the math homework and getting along tolerably well, when tyler blurted out what he'd been thinking all along

"How do you know about us?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte said not looking up from her homework, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant

"Don's bullshit me Charlotte! I know you know, I just don't know how." Tyler said raising his voice, Charlotte sighed and shut her math book

"You guys aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are. I assume that the vast majority of the people at Spenser don't know, but I'm sure some do. I saw you Reid flipping up a skirt at Nicky's and put the pieces together. You guys should seriously reconsider your secrecy methods." She said looking him squarely in the eye

Tyler sighed, _go figure, _he thoughtshaking his head. The one girl that so seriously creeped him out with her eyes that seemed to be swimming with ghosts, knew the secret that nobody outside of the covenant and the people they were going to spend the rest of their life with, was supposed to know.

"Why didn't you confront Reid or Pogue, you're friends with them," Charlotte snorted

"Reid wants to get in my pants and Pogue I've known since nine A.M. today; what a choice!"

"Touché" Tyler said thinking, Charlotte stood up

"i should go." She said standing up from her seat in the Library

"Wait! Please, for mine and my brother's sake, don't tell anyone." Tyler said getting up out of his chair

"I never do." Charlotte said, leaving the library without a sound


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter, there's a lot of Jackson in this chapter and there will more of him in the next two as well. Please vote!! I'm begging you, i could honestly go with any of them.**

Charlotte grew bigger by the week, the bigger her stomach grew, the more the accompanying gossip did as well. Since she'd been spending more and more time with the Sons their names were intertwined with the gossip as well.

The kids were Reid's.

The kids were Pogue's.

Caleb and Sarah were on the rocks so it was Caleb's.

Hardly anyone actually believed it was actually her husband's, they would stand in the hallways and whisper behind manicured fingers while Charlotte bit hers in class. Her hair was straightened more and more as the weeks went by, matching the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ms. Kinnelee, the Provost wants to talk to you." The teacher said causing Charlotte's head to pop up from her work and pull a bitten nail out of her mouth. She nodded briefly before propelling herself out of her chair with a hand. Pogue gripped her elbow and helped her up,

"May I accompany Ms. Kinnelee to the main office to insure that she reaches there safely Mr. Sawyer?" Pogue said still gripping her elbow as she teetered uncertainly, both hands on her baby bulge, stretching her shirt

"You may, hurry along both of you." Mr. Sawyer said, not looking up from her grading

They walked out of the classroom silently,

"You didn't have to do that." Charlotte said now walking in a sure footed manner

"I know." Pogue said, he'd learned a lot from her since they'd began spending more time together; but the most important was the first he'd learned: people who talk less were listened to more.

They walked down the hallway in a companionable silence, one they were getting more and more used to finding themselves in.

"Jackson's visiting next week!" Charlotte finally blurted out, beaming up at Pogue

"Well," Pogue said throughly surprised, "How long is he on leave?"

"The entire week! He'll be coming with me to the doctors to get an ultrasound!" Charlotte said, uncharacteristically excited and talkative

She was glowing in a way he'd only seen when she talked about Jackson or her twins, Pogue couldn't help but be jealous that there was a man who could make her so happy, and it wasn't him.

Kate had never glowed about him, she'd smile at him warmly and kiss him with a passion he'd never known before her. But she never glowed, he supposed it was because she'd never loved him the way Charlie loved Jackson.

Charlotte walked into the Provost's office, wondering what in the world he could want

"Please have a seat Ms. Draven-Kinnelee" The provost said gesturing to a chair with one hand, fiddling with with a pen nervously in the other

"Thank you," Charlotte said gratefully resting her sore feet

"Ms. Draven-Kinnelee, it has come to my attention that there have been rumors circulating the student body, and amongst the faculty that you may be with child. Normally one doesn't pay much attention to these things however you've been a star pupil and i was wondering as to the validity of these rumors." The provost said in one breath his eyes never wavering from Charlotte's stomach, straining against her shirt.

"I thought it was fairly obvious that I'm pregnant, but if you're looking for confirmation you have it. I'm pregnant. Is there any other reason I've been called out of class?" Charlotte said her brows furrowing

"Yes, we deal with the matter of teen pregnancy from case to case at Spenser, if it's no trouble, may i ask the circumstance of this pregnancy?" Provost Higgins said now looking Charlotte full in the eyes with a disapproving look at her.

"I'm married, sir. This was a planned pregnancy, My twins were conceived after the wedding, provost." Charlotte said glaring at Provost Higgins' mildly. Provost Higgins was surprised to say the least

"Well, I'd be lying if i said i wasn't surprised, is your husband a student at Spenser?" Higgins said with an entirely different look on his face

"No sir. My Husband is with the Marines in Israel, I'm twelve weeks along, or three months, whichever you prefer. Since this is November, that means I'll be due in May. I'm having twins so i don't know when I'll have to leave school. Do you need to know anything else Provost Higgins?" Charlotte said with an air of patience

"Well...Okay...You may return to class Ms.- I mean Mrs. Draven-Kinnelee...I mean..." Provost Higgins stumbled over his words at the togetherness of the knocked-up eighteen year old in front of him

"I'll just let myself out." Charlotte said pushing herself up out of the chair wishing Pogue was there to help her steady herself.

She made her way out of the office after she'd found her bearing, feeling smug at having shocked the un-shockable Provost Higgins.

Pogue was waiting in the main office, slouching in one of the chairs

"What'd he have to say prego?" He said cocking his head to one side

"Nothing extraordinary, lets get back to class." Pogue nodded, knowing that when Charlie wanted to talk, she'd talk. When she didn't, God help the person who tried to make her.

"So what are you going to do the week Jackson's on leave?" Pogue said glancing over at Charlotte and stuffing his hands in his pockets

"I'm going to try to get a week of planned absence, but if the teacher's won't give it to me, then I'm going to skip." Charlotte said as the entered the classroom again. "That reminds me I should talk to Mr. Sawyer right now." Charlotte said walking up to the teacher's desk

"Mr. Sawyer, I'm not going to be in school all next week, can i get my work?"

"Ms. Kinnelee I don't advise missing school next week." Mr. Sawyer said not looking up, Charlotte looked agitated

"With all due respect Mr. Sawyer I'm not asking for your opinion I'm asking for my work." she said raising an eyebrow

"May I ask why you're missing next week?" He said finally looking up

"My husband is in town and I'll be spending time with him"

"You're skipping because the man who knocked you up will be in town?" Mr. Sawyer sneered

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm not giving you permission to skip school to hang out with your husband, you can see him anytime. School is important." Mr. Sawyer said going back to his work. Charlotte slammed a hand on his desk.

"I. cant. see. him. anytime." Charlotte choked out through clenched teeth, "He's in the Marines, i haven't seen him in three months, and every time i see him, might be the last. A little respect for the troops who make it so you can sleep in peace at night. I don't care whether i have your permission or not."Charlotte turned and stalked out the room angrily, slamming the door behind her.

The entire class had been watching the exchange with rapt attention, they turned back to their work mildly embarrassed for the teacher. Mr. Sawyer was beet red in the face, he returned to grading papers, pretending nothing had happened.

Pogue glanced at the door, wondering if he should go after her, after a moment though, he realized he really didn't know her hardly at all. he texted Reid, who knew her at lest a little better.

Charlotte went to her dorm and sat on her bed trembling, running her hands over her belly, remembering what she had said _Every time i see him could be the last. _It was true. How was she supposed to rise two children on her own, without her Jackson, strong and steady and constant.

Reid knocked on her door gently,

"You in there Charlie?" He called quietly

"Yeah," She managed to gasp out

Reid entered the room slowly taking in Charlotte's tremors and her panicked look, her eyes were wild and strange-looking.

"Reid... I don't know what to do. What if...Jackson never comes home?" Charlotte said quietly through white, dry lips.

"I'm sure your parents would help you raise them..." Reid said sitting down next to Charlotte. She let out something between a laugh and a sob, "I mean they are experts in that area, with you and all your siblings." Charlotte let out another similar noise

"My parents are dead. In a car crash when i was fifteen, along with my two little sisters, they had pneumonia when the accident happened, they were already so weak.. they never stood a chance. I just have my brothers and Jackson, everyone else is dead. What will i do if i lose Jackson too?" Charlotte sad looking miserable ad heart-sick

"What will I do?"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I know where this story is going , but i don't want to rush into it and screw it up, i still have more characters coming and a whole bigger plot that comes into play so stick around! sorry this is so short it's all i have right now but i figured it's better than nothing

And like so many other times, this one passed with forgotten words and little true encouragement.

She was all jitters and excitement the day Jackson was to arrive at the airport, Pogue and Reid both tried to convince her to take one of them with her, but she would have none of it.

"I'll be fine, I'll be back in a couple hours with Jackson, god you guys act like you have any actual stake in my life.."Charlie trailed off before pulling out of the student parking lot.

They watched her car leave in silence, before turning and looking at each other

"We following her?" Reid said flatly

"Your car or mine?" Pogue answered in the same tone, they smiled and answered together

"Tyler's."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charlotte stood at the gate, winding the rosary Jackson gave her around her fingers nervously, and chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted to see him so bad it was a physical pain, thumping in her heart.

Then he was there, coming out of the doorway, bag slung over him shoulder, running a hand over his buzzed brown hair. Charlotte's heart lept into her throat, and tears came to her eyes.

"Jackson!" She yelled before running at him, he dropped his bag and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around. "I'm so glad you're safe." Charlotte murmured before kissing him.

"It feels so good to hold you again." Jackson said setting her down and holding her tight.

"Let's get out of here," Charlotte said smiling up at him, she turned and looked forward, the smile dropping from her face, "You've got to be kidding me." She said looking murderous, glaring daggers at the retreating backs of Reid and Pogue.

"What is it sugar?" Jackson said looking down at her quizzically, she looked up at him and shrugged it off

"Nothing of any consequence. Let's get something to eat babe" Charlotte said putting an arm around his waist, "Then I'll drive you back to the dorms where I've been staying, and we can..." She trailed off suggestively, wiggling an eyebrow at him

"I've missed you so much," Jackson said leaning down and kissing her firmly on the lips, his arm tightening around her, "Let's skip lunch..." he said into her hair, pulling her close

"The car's out front" She said shutting her eyes, "I'll drive,"

Pogue and Reid spied on them front behind a luggage display, Reid's jaw dropped lower by the second

"They're going to go back to the dorms and have SEX!" Reid said totally shocked

"They're married dumbass!" Pogue said looking at Jackson with jealousy

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Reid, she's pregnant! Do i need to give you the sex talk? Do you know how babies are made? They've already had sex."

Reid deflated, ego bruised

"If i would've known that she went for brunettes i wouldn't have wasted my time" Reid muttered glaring at their backs as Charlotte and Jackson walked out to the parking lot quickly, "Let's get out of here."

!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

They lay in her twin bed in comfortable silence looking at each other as if the fear that it was all a dream was too much. Charlotte ghosted her finger tips over his forehead, and sighed,

"I want to live in this moment forever, just here with you, safe."

"You'll always be safe with me," Jackson said kissing the top of her head, she looked up and kissed him gently

"I can't hide here forever, they're going to find me, soon. And when they do, I can't pretend to be a nice little prep student anymore Jackson. Then there'll be a war, and goddamn it, it's my war!" Charlotte said sitting up with the sheets pulled to her, "I'm sure that Mercy, Hazel, and my brothers are doing okay, but it's my place, I belong there Jackson."

"I know, I know, I just want the twins to be safe."

"And you think I don't? It may not be your world but it's mine and it'll be their's too. It's March, there won't be much more time of peace. As soon as Nadia and Aidan are born safely and healthy, I have to go back and start this war before they do, I'm the last piece that needs to fall into place."

"You're right, it's not my world and as much as i understand that it's where you belong, you have to understand that on some level i don't understand why you can't just forget it all and just live quiet with me." Jackson said sitting up as well

"I can't even believe that you'd ask me that. This is my family you're talking about, I'm all they have, and they're all I have, my parents left me to them, and them to me, after they died in the wreck they've been as much of a family as I could handle having."

"So you're their mascot?" Jackson said getting out of bed and pulling his boxers on, "You're going to risk your life and possibly that of our children to wave a flag and yell charge?"

"Why the hell are you in Israel then? _Mascot_? Are you fucking kidding me? You've seen what I can do, I'm the ace and you know it. You understand war, understand this: if I lose this war there won't be a world left for you to have your little Middle East conflict, then we'll be in the Normal world too, and then you'll all be fucked; got it?" Charlotte said getting up and pulling on her clothes

"I KNOW, goddamn it, I KNOW!" Jackson said turning and punching a wall, "I just wish we didn't have to be a part of it..." Jackson trailed off, facing the wall in only his jeans

Charlotte softened, she walked over and lay a hand in the middle of his back,

"I know... But it's in my blood Jackson, it's my war, I'm the only reason there hasn't been a war before now. All of my life and my parents lives have prepared me for this, it's where I belong." She said quietly

"And I'll be with you, through everything," Jackson said turning around and cupping her face in his hands gently. "I made a vow, I'm your's body and soul, and you are mine." He said kissing her firmly as his phone went off, he pulled away and checked the caller id, Sergent K.

"Sugar... I've got to..."

"I know, take it." Charlotte said kissing him on the cheek quickly before turning towards the dresser and picking up her brush

"Yes, sir. I'll be on the plane in two hours." Charlotte froze in front of her mirror, she twirled around and stared at Jackson in shock, her defenses crumbling

"What? Two hours? They can't..." She said tears pooling as her hopes crashed

"They can and they just did, I have to leave now to get to the airport sugar..." Jackson said gently scooping her up and holding her, her fingers clung to him

"I should have expected this..." Charlotte said backing up and wiping her eyes, "I know I should've, I just thought we'd have more time..."

"I have to go. I love you more than anything, be safe, be strong." Jackson said kissing her mouth then her forehead

"I'll be fine, I haven't used any of my powers since I got pregnant, they won't find me until I want to be found." Charlotte said quietly, she looked up, eyes bright with the tears she now held back, "I love you, come home safe, I need you."

Jackson nodded and began dressing quickly, soon he was standing in the doorway looking at Charlotte sitting on the edge of the bed, and he knew that he know saw her as she's been every moment he was gone. Still as stone, body taut as a bow, eyes sharpened by pain and worry turning them into two red-rimmed lasers, dark hair catching the light and shining red and mahogany.

"Ready?" Jackson said softly, she turned to him, the pain intensified with knowing she would memorize the lines of his hard warrior face in this moment, hard and unyielding, brown eyes large and soft as butternut squash.

"To let you go again? Never." She sighed and stood up, her small body thin save for her large pregnant midsection, taut and proud. "Let's go." She said picking up her keys and walking towards the door, she opened the door to find the Sons gathered in the hallway, Caleb poised to knock

"Hey... Charlotte," Caleb said somewhat awkwardly lowering his hand,

"What's up guys?" She said tiredly, then realizing with a start that she was now dressed as she had never allowed them to see her before. She wore a loose blue sweater, that seemed to be draped carelessly about her down to her knees. she wore thick gray leggings underneath and black Uggs. The sweater slipped low over one shoulder revealing smooth tan skin over delicate bones. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun high on her head.

"We remembered that you said Jackson was coming in today, is he here?" Pogue said politely

"Yeah, you just caught him, his Sargent called, he's leaving for the airport now, he can't stay the week." She murmured looking into Pogue's green eyes sadly, she turned to Jackson, they all stepped into the hallway

"Jackson, these are my friends, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and... Pogue." She said looking at Pogue strangely, "Guys this is my husband Jackson." The guys shook hands and nodded, Charlotte looked like she was trying to hold herself together, her body still had the bow and arrow tautness of a soldier on high alert.

"We have to go, I'm driving Jackson to the airport..."

"Okay sugar," Jackson said quietly

Reid looked at Jackson in surprise and understood why Charlotte had gotten so upset at him for using the nickname, Jackson pronounced the word tenderly, a caress to crumbling hopes, and falling expectations, a much louder 'I love you' than if he'd said the words. Reid bowed his head in respect of the depth of feeling there was between Charlotte and Jackson, the love he'd always longed for in all his one night stands and pathetic attempts at relationships.

"Bye guys," Charlotte said softly as they walked out to the parking lot and got into her car, the car left the parking lot slowly, they held hands the entire way to the airport. They didn't let go when his row was called and it was time for him to board, he bent down and kissed her again, she closed her eyes and began

"I refuse to live in fear anymore, I love you, I don't have fear of what might happen anymore," She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I love you too much to allow myself to live in terror that you'll be killed every moment of every day."

"I am in constant fear that something will happen to you and the twins, but that stops now too" Jackson said cupping her face in his hands, "Today is the day that we both start living in hope instead of fear." He kissed her soundly, and said looking into her eye"I love you." and was gone onto the plane.

She let one last tear fall from her eyes, then turned and was gone, she drove back to the dorms in silence, she sat in her car silently with the motor off for a while in the student parking lot before making herself step out of the car and back into her life.


End file.
